League of Imperial Nations Outcasts
The League of Imperial Nations Outcasts Summary The League of Imperial Nations Outcasts (LIN Outcasts) are a military and trade alliance. We are a group dedicated to following the founding principle of LIN, that being economic growth through territorial expansion. Origins After the domination of several worlds, the LIN membership approved the establishment of this faction in the Ambassador World, with the intention of governing the only named world in NS2 as a crowning achievement of the League. The newest branch of LIN fast established itself in the world in preparation for carrying out the imperial goals of the alliance. Some time later, Trinity, the founder of LIN, decided to unilaterally act against the founding principles of the alliance, economic growth through territorial expansion, and instead made control of the already dominated worlds his only priority, demanding that the new faction be disbanded. His actions were further raised into question after he made grand statements of dictatorial power over the entire membership along with revelations that he had been preventing at least six high-ranking LIN members eager to lead a new chapter from doing so. In response to the questioning of the membership, Trinity cut off all support to the new faction, refusing to admit the Prime Minister into alliance discussions. He then undertook a campaign of public threats and accusations against the loyal members, embarrassing LIN in the eyes of all her enemies. Whilst still recognising Trinity as the honoured founder he is, we believe that through his shameful actions, his abandoning the goal of territorial expansion and his attempts to seize dictatorial power and ignore the will of the membership, he has abandoned the very values that defined the League itself. We have responded by re-dedicating ourselves to what we consider LIN's only mission - economic growth through territorial expansion. The Code *We protect our own. *No aggression against us shall go unanswered. *We will not be intimidated. *Traitors will be dealt with harshly. *Loyalty to the League above all others. Membership All nations who wish to join us in our journey may do so. New members should familiarise themselves with LIN policy by reading the current legislature and the forums. New members will receive the rank of Initiate. This rank has no powers and members should show some activity in the alliance, after which they will be immediately promoted to Minister. Those Ministers seeking cabinet positions should read the forum thread regarding our Organisational Structure. Policies *Favoured or above trade status must be granted to all member nations. *Peaceful or above diplomatic relations must be granted to all member nations. *Members must adhere to the Code or face disciplinary actions. Organisational Structure The ranking system in LIN is very loosely based on the Parliamentary system, but without a declared head of state: *The Prime Minister is the head of the government, responsible for managing all day-to-day matters in LIN. Though they delegate certain areas of responsibility to named Ministers, they have the final say on affairs and can overrule decisions in certain cases. *The Deputy Prime Minister is a trusted member of LIN chosen directly by the Prime Minister to help them govern. *The Minister of War is responsible for coordinating the external security of LIN, namely regarding the military and defence. They should identify threats to LIN in the Ambassador World and propose ways of eliminating them. They are also responsible for ensuring members follow any defence laws. *The Minister for Economic Affairs is responsible for all economic and financial matters. They should think of ways to increase our economies, ensure members are following any financial laws and forsee/solve any threats to it from the global market. *The Minister for Foreign Affairs is responsible for the foreign relations of LIN. They should present our alliance to the world in a professional manner, possibly following any guidelines we've debated for dealing with specific nations/alliances. They are also responsible for the intelligence gathering efforts necessary for the conduct of foreign relations and the protection of the security of LIN. They should use covert and diplomatic means to gather as much data on the affairs of alliances and nations in the Ambassador World and, where necessary, present them further to the other Ministers of LIN. *The Minister of the Interior is responsible for the internal security of LIN, with duties such as moderation of the forums, ensuring compliance with any enacted laws and removing spies. *The Ministers for Continental Affairs are responsible for the promotion of LIN in each specific continent in the ambassador world. They duty is to ensure that their continent endorses LIN and that new nations are invited. *The Senior Ministers are those ministers that are not elected into a specific role but deserve recognition for their outstanding contributions to the alliance. *The Ministers are the largest body of LIN, those representatives of the imperial nations of the Ambassador World that have not been elected into specific areas of responsibility. They are members who have shown they will be active in the alliance and are willing to help us achieve greatness. *'Initiates' are those nations that have just joined the alliance, not yet having had the time show themselves to be an active member of the alliance. If you believe you should be promoted immediately, contact a senior minister to state your case. Those nations with defined areas of responsibility in LIN are required to ensure that they are not neglected, any issues of note should be raised in the forums for discussion. Those without a designated area should still strive to further the goals of LIN however they can. External Links LIN Outcasts (Ambassador World) LIN (World 83) LIN (World 88) LIN (World 103) LIN (World 115) Category:Alliance